


Little Pet

by CoffeeQuill



Series: All Things Turn to Dust [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Beer, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Cigars, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Collars, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Crying, Crying John, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Disassociation, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fear, Handcuffs, Human John, Humiliation, Laflams, Large Cock, M/M, Makeup, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Objectification, Old Friends, Painful Sex, Prostate Massage, Safewords, Sex, Smoking, Subjugate John, Subjugation, Teasing, Vampire AU, Vampire Alexander, Vampire Hercules, Vampire Lafayette, Vampires, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, bell collar, brutal sex, crawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeQuill/pseuds/CoffeeQuill
Summary: Alex and Lafayette take John to see an old friend, behind enemy lines.(Watch the tags. Given the non-con warning for safety.)





	Little Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic in the vampire series! This time featuring vampire!Herc.
> 
> Make sure you take a look at the tags. Note that John chooses not to use his safeword.

Walking through the city streets, John was beyond nervous. Even with Lafayette’s firm hand on his back and Alex’s strong presence at his side, goosebumps lined his arms and he shivered as though it was winter instead of summer.

An appointment with an old friend, Alex had told him. He’s helping our cause. We want him to meet our pretty little pet.

Donned in a new brown coat and white breeches, his curls pulled back with a silk blue ribbon and face painted with makeup, John felt exactly like a toy doll. Maybe a whore for rent. They struggled to make their way through the streets, carts and horses and people pushing past them, and their grip on his coat was tight.

Another red coat. Another musket. John was still trying to figure out  _ how  _ Alex and Lafayette had gotten them out of camp, and more importantly, how they had gotten into the city. The bright red of the soldiers had his nerves shot and he took shaky breaths, panic threatening to engulf him - if only these soldiers knew who he was, knew who  _ they  _ were, Washington’s aides-de-camp walking through British-controlled New York -

“Calm down, little one,” Lafayette said by his ear, fisting the back of John’s coat. “We are nearly there. Nothing to fear.”

John took a shaky breath. He had everything to fear, he wanted to say - these Tories, this ‘old friend’, to start with. But as they approached a line of stores, he gripped his coat hem tighter and swallowed his protests. They wouldn't care, and neither would this friend.

Alex walked to the door of a tailor’s shop -  _ Mulligan’s _ \-  and pushed it open, a bell overhead ringing as he did. Lafayette followed, pulling John with him. John stared around at the room - while in his mind, he had expected a butcher shop or something akin to a torture chamber, he was faced with shelves and shelves of clothes. Neatly  folded, some were on display on racks, and in the corner was a counter. Straight ahead was a doorway, leading into a room with a raised platform surrounded by mirrors - it appeared to be a fitting room. John took a deep breath to calm himself as Alex went to the counter. It couldn't be so bad, could it?

On the counter was a bell. Alex rung it, then stepped back, crossing his arms. John clasped his hands together and squeezed them, his heart thumping in his throat. The door behind the counter opened and out stepped a slave - a leather collar sat around his neck, but his clothes were light and fine, fitted well around his form. “Yes, sir?” he asked, a haze in his eyes.

Alex’s lips twitched. “Is your master home?”

“I’m afraid not, sir. He is currently out.”

“We were told to come at this time.”

“My apologies, si-”

“Bring them in, boy!”

The new voice floated in from the doorway and out stepped a large man who was around Lafayette’s height, with a wide and muscular build. Upon seeing Alex and Lafayette, he grinned and stepped out from behind the counter. “Alexander…? Hamilton now, is it?”

Alex grinned. “Aye. And I see you’ve taken Mulligan?”

The man’s Irish accent was thick and it sent shivers down John’s spine. He could sense his power - the supernatural strength that came off him in waves, similar to Alex and Lafayette but unique in its own way. He stepped closer to Lafayette, tucking himself under his arm, swallowing back his fear.

As Alex and the vampire shook hands, Lafayette took a step closer, leaving John behind. “Hercules,” he said with a pleased smile. Hercules turned to him and grinned. “It has been too long.”

Hercules stuck his hand out, and when Lafayette took it, he pulled him into a hug. “Much too long! Two centuries, eh? Give or take one.”

“Two and a half,” Alex said with a grin.

Hercules smiled, barely sparing a glance towards John. “Sorry for Cato, there. I didn't mention you two when I told him to turn clients away. Come upstairs, lads. I got your letters.”

\------

“This the pet you two have been raving about?” Hercules asked with a smirk, leaning back in his chair. “More of a scrawny thing than I was expectin’.”

John felt smaller than ever under his analyzing gaze and took a little step towards Alex, reaching for his hand to hold. Alex only batted his hand away, crossing his arms, and stepped away to admire his naked form as well. John held in his whimper and hugged himself - he’d never felt so much like cattle in his life.

“He’s pliant,” Lafayette said. “Flexible. Easy to fuck and he can stay quiet.” John only shivered at his words and wondered if Lafayette was trying to trade him off.

“As delicate as your other toys?”

“Better. His crying is fantastic,” Alex said with a delighted smirk. “The others weren’t nearly as entertaining.”

“A good catch, then,” Hercules said, eyeing John up and down.

“D-Daddy,” John whimpered, shivering when a chilly breeze blew through the open window. “Daddy,  _ please.” _

Hercules looked at Lafayette with a raised eyebrow. “Daddy?”

“Ever had a pet with father issues?” Alex looked at Hercules with a grin as Lafayette went to John. “You get fantastic things like  _ this.  _ He’s Henry Laurens’ boy.”

John swallowed, struggling to ignore the surprised, then amused sounds Hercules made. His face burned with shame and even Lafayette’s firm hands on his hips couldn’t calm his nerves. “Daddy, I-I want to go home,” he whimpered, looking up at him. “Please!”

Lafayette gave him a rough kiss that had his lips tingling. “Don’t be a child, John. We’ve only just got here and we came with a purpose. Be a good boy, or Daddy will be very upset with you. Understood?”

John nodded, then leaned into Lafayette’s chest with a whimper. “W-What  _ purpose?” _

Lafayette’s hands came to his ass, squeezing him in a way that had him jumping. “To play with our little pet, of course,” he drawled. Two fingers pushed against his hole, one sliding in after the other, and John curled his toes at the burn of the dry stretch. “We’ve told him all about you and this ass of yours. How sweet your blood is. How beautiful your cries are. We’re happy to share.”

“Sh-Share me?” John swallowed. His mouth ran dry and he squirmed on Lafayette’s fingers, his breath becoming shaky. “Daddy…”

“What’s wrong, little one?” Alex was at his back now, hands on his waist. “Feeling nervous?”

“I don't know him,” John whispered.

“Is that enough to stop a little whore like you?” Alex took his hands and squeezed, pressing his hips into John from behind. His erection was obvious, making John whimper. “It’ll be  _ fun.  _ Come on, baby boy.”

Both Lafayette and Alex looked at him expectantly. John dug his teeth into his lip, the pain familiar and grounding, before looking up at them. “Don’t let him hurt me,” he whispered.

“Is that a yes?” Lafayette drawled, hands coming to his hips.

“Yes,” he said softly. He could trust them. He hoped.

\------

The master bed was large and soft, heavenly under John’s back and its pillows even more comfortable. With the hair ribbon discarded, his curls were fanned around him on the pillow. Lafayette’s lips were full against his own, their tongues meeting in the middle, and his touch familiar - in the background, Hercules and Alex were talking, discussing something. Lafayette’s fingers slowly thrust in and out of him, smooth with lubricant, and curled to rub his prostate. John whimpered, desperation threatening to overtake him. It only took minutes to unravel him like this.

“Daddy,” he gasped, thighs quivering. He was close, so close, ready to spend his load then and there. He squirmed on his back and moaned, letting out a sharp gasp when his prostate was rubbed again. “D-Daddy, so close, so -”

Lafayette’s free hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him up and down, sending a shiver through John’s body. “Good boy,” he cooed, licking his lips. “Cum for Daddy, lamb. Spend yourself.”

There was a moment of hesitance - he was always tired after orgasms, could occasionally produce another, and post-orgasm sex was harder to enjoy - but another voice in his head whispered to obey. He let out a wail as he came, jerking his hips up, whimpering when he was painted in his own cum. He gasped for breath and fell limp against the sheets.

Lafayette smirked at him and leaned down to press a kiss to his throat. “Our sweet little boy,” he drawled. “I hope you’ve got energy left. All three of us will be fucking this little hole.”

His fingers continued to thrust slowly and John whimpered. “T-Too much,” he whispered.

“You have a word,” Lafayette said firmly. “Use it, or don’t.”

There was a bounce on the mattress beside them and Alex appeared beside them, naked and looking exasperated. “Are we ready yet?”

“Patience, doll,” Lafayette said. He wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist and kissed his cheek, his claws digging into his side in a way that made Alex squirm and giggle. “... You will get your turn.”

“I want to see him cry,” Alex murmured, cuddling against Lafayette’s side. Those dark, red rimmed eyes turned to him, so much like a predator’s that John shivered. “... Watch Herc ruin him.”

There was another shift of weight on the mattress and John looked up to see Hercules beside Lafayette - then looked away in an instant. His eyes were so much worse, so unfamiliar and cold and  _ undead,  _ and chills ran down his spine. John trembled and dug his fingers into the mattress, swallowing hard.

“Alex. Cuffs,” Lafayette ordered. 

John watched Alex get up and walk to their bag - and when a hand cupped his crotch, he tensed up. Hercules’ hand was big but experienced, rubbing him in just the right way to draw a soft moan out of him. “God, you two know how to pick ‘em,” he muttered. A finger dropped down and pushed inside his hole. “... Are they always this small and pathetic?”

John moaned. Then the finger prodded against his prostate and he bucked up his hips, letting out a cry of “Oh, God!”

“Religious, too,” Alex said with a smirk. He climbed back onto the bed with chain cuffs in hand. He crawled beside John and took hold of his wrist, cuffing one around it. “... Precious little Baptist boy.”

John was becoming hard again and he squirmed under the insistent prodding, gasping for breath. “D-Daddy,” he whined, barely paying attention as his arms were restrained. “Daddy, I-I can't come, not again, not again,  _ please-” _

“Quiet,” Hercules ordered in a sharp tone - John swallowed and fell silent. “I don't care what you think you can do. You  _ do it,  _ without complaining. Understand?”

John stared up at him before he nodded. “O-Okay,” he whispered. “Okay.”

Hercules smirked down at him. “There’s lube in the drawer there, Alex. Give it here.”

Alex was quick to obey, pulling the small bottle from a table beside the bed. He tossed it to Hercules, who pulled the top open. “Turn over,” Hercules ordered, and John obeyed - the chain of the cuffs crossed itself and he laid on his stomach, biting his lip. “Good boy. Stay there.” His hips were pulled up and a pillow pushed beneath.

John took deep breaths, struggling to calm his nerves. A few moments of silence passed. His legs were pushed together, held in place by Hercules’ legs. Lafayette came to his side, a hand settling on his back - Alex on his other, pressing kisses to John’s neck. He buried his face in the pillow, tense with anticipation.

Something pushed against his hole, large and slippery. His breath hitched and he squirmed, held in place. “F-Fuck,” he whispered. It pushed further, spreading his hole, the head not even fully inside. “Fuck - fuck!”

It froze. Unmoving. Then it continued - only bigger, wider. Bigger than Lafayette. John gasped, cried out, struggled to pull away - “No, no, too big, too big, fuck, no, stop!”

_ “Word,”  _ Lafayette said sternly. He pushed John down, claws threatening to slice his skin. 

John let out a sob as Hercules sunk further into him - it was deeper, wider, burning worse than it ever had before. Trapped in place, feeling like he was being split in two, Hercules spreading his legs now. He squirmed against the pillow, tears streaming down his face, and it stopped - balls, thick and heavy, were pressed against him from behind. He gripped the sheets, pulled at them, gasping for breath. He did have a word to use, a word that would make them stop in their tracks and he’d get a bath to clean up - but he buried his face in the pillow instead. “Daddy,” he wailed. He could take it. “Daddy, Daddy, it  _ hurts,  _ it hurts!”

A harsh smack landed against his ass, making him cry out. “What did I tell you?” Hercules growled. “To be  _ quiet.  _ If you’re going to keep being disobedient, you will  _ not  _ like the consequences, you pathetic whore.” He threw a glance towards Lafayette. “You said he could be  _ quiet.” _

“He’s never taken anything this big before,” Lafayette said. Hercules grumbled.

John squeezed his eyes shut and held in his sob. As Hercules pulled back, he took a deep breath - and when he thrust back in, dug his teeth into his lip. The second thrust rocked him forward, the burn worsening, tears dripping down his cheeks. Lafayette held him, his fangs scraping his neck before they sank in - John let out a soft moan, cut off by another thrust. Alex’s hand wrapped around his dick, pumping it.

The thrusts became faster. Deeper. John squirmed and moaned, letting out a hiss as Hercules gripped his hips. Every thrust shoved him forward and he was pulled back onto them - faster, more punishing, like he was trying to split him in half. John let out a sob as his second orgasm hit, pulling on his chain, thighs trembling from the force. Lafayette drank from him, Alex taking his place after to sip, and John could only sob into the pillow after falling limp. He was done, so done, he had nothing left to give.

Hercules’ arms wrapped around his chest, pulling him up. “You’re so fuckin’ tight, whore,” he growled by his ear. “So tight on my cock. You’d think you were a damn virgin.”

Alex and Lafayette were watching with lustful eyes, licking their bloody fangs. John squirmed in his hold but there was no relief - as they stroked their own cocks, John struggled to keep quiet. An arm dropped to wrap around his hips and the thrusts were rougher, brutal, slamming up into him and he knew he wouldn’t be able to sit for days. Then he was bent over, the chain snapping straight to hold his arms, and Hercules thrust balls-deep inside him. He held himself there and John whimpered as he was filled with warmth, feeling his cock throb with each spurt. “Daddy,” he whispered, his limbs shaking. “... D-D…”

Hercules’ arms and cock disappeared and John slumped onto the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Every movement was sore, his hole throbbing after its brutal treatment, and he let his eyes fall shut.

Lafayette pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Good boy, Jacky,” he drawled. He stroked his cheek, then knelt between his legs. “... Come, get up. Daddy and Papi want their turns with you.”

John let out a whimper even as he obeyed. “Daddy, I’m too sore!”

“You’re fine, little boy. We can fix it all.” As John got on his knees, Lafayette reached for the lubricant and poured some into his hand. As he coated his cock in it, he rubbed John’s hip and scraped his fangs against his skin - then, in one swift thrust, buried himself inside. John let out a cry and pulled harder at the chain. “... Good pet. Take Daddy’s cock, just like that… Damn, you’re as loose as a true whore now.”

“We should let him fuck you all the time,” Alex drawled. “Keep that ass open and loose. Ready to be fucked and filled.”

John let out a whimper as Lafayette thrust inside him. Too exhausted to move, he buried his face in the sheets and moaned into it. Tears continued to fall, staining the sheets, and humiliation ran through his veins. Their little toy, their doll, just two holes to use and ruin. When something prodded at his lips, he looked up at see Alex looking at him expectantly - with hesitance, he opened his mouth and took his cock into his throat. No thrusting, no movement - Alex’s favorite.

Perhaps after this, when they returned to the camp, they would reward him for behaving. For taking their cocks with little complaint, for being their sweet toy. They’ll kiss him, love him, shower him with affection and give him all the blood he wants. Spend hours in bed to cuddle, read some books, and relax. It will be perfect, his dream day.

Lafayette tugged at his hair, making him whine. His thrusts continued, every thrust making his hole sting. His jaw began to ache with Alex holding him open and he started to rock his hips forward into John’s mouth. “Good boy. Such a good boy…”

Lafayette came first and John’s belly was aching. Moments later, Alex’s thrusts picked up and he moaned, pulling at John’s hair. “... Fuck, baby, fuck. Bring your ass here, Jack, fuck…”

John gasped as Lafayette’s cock left him and he was pulled to Alex, his dick sliding in with only cum for lube. He fucked his release into him, pounding his aching hole until John’s thighs were shaking and his orgasm stopped.

Alex pulled away from him. Lafayette’s wrist was pushing against his mouth, already bleeding. The more blood he lapped up, the better he felt. Even as he drank, Hercules pushed his legs apart and something cold and large was pushed inside of him - a plug, holding their cum in. John only let out a soft whimper in protest before letting his eyes fall shut, continuing to drink.

\----

John stared down at the collar. Custom-made by Hercules, Lafayette had said with pride. We gave him the measurements. Isn't it lovely?

It was thick, dark blue leather that sat heavy on his neck. On it was a silver-grey bow, and hanging from it was a silver bell that rang with every movement. A pet’s collar, he noted, humiliation burning in his cheeks. For an aristocrat’s kitten.

“What do you say, John?” Lafayette asked, his voice firm.

John swallowed. He fisted the sheets, refusing to meet their eyes. What more did they want from him?

_ “John.”  _ Lafayette crossed his arms. “Our friend has put in effort to make and give you a gift. What do you  _ say?” _

“Th-Thank you,” John whispered.

“What was that?”

He cleared his throat as quietly as he could. “Thank you,” he said, a little louder. “For the collar.”

“You're welcome,” Hercules said with a smirk.

Lafayette looked unsatisfied but turned away. “You were saying something about having a treat for us, dear friend?”

Hercules nodded quickly and walked to a cabinet  on the other side of the room. He pulled it open, then grabbed something from within. He turned to face them, a pack of cigars in one hand and a bottle of Jameson beer in the other. “Just got these cigars in on a ship from Spain.”

Alex’s eyes lit up. “Oh,  _ fuck  _ yes.”

Hercules grinned, then walked out of the room with Alex quick to follow. John climbed out of the bed and stepped forwards the door, only for Lafayette to step in front of him. “On your knees,” Lafayette ordered. “Now.”

John frowned, then obeyed, dropping to his knees as his mouth opened. Lafayette smirked and dug his fingers into John’s curls, tugging. “None of that yet, little thing. You stay on your knees as long as we are here. Crawling, no standing. Understood?”

John held back his whimper and nodded. “Yes, Daddy,” he whispered. Ever obedient, ever submissive. Dropping to his hands, he followed Lafayette towards the door.

He froze. The collar’s bell jingled loud and clear, exactly as a location tracker. He swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut to prepare for the coming humiliation. As the plug shifted in his ass, he crawled through the doorway and into the second room.

Alex and Hercules were sitting in chairs at a small round table, cigars lit and beers being poured. Jealousy stirred in John’s stomach - his favorite beer, and Alex knew it by the way he glanced at John. The three vampires were gazing at him with hunger and he froze in his tracks, swallowing back his fear.

“Come here, pet,” Lafayette said with a smirk, sitting on the other side of the table. “Sit with Daddy.”

John was quick to respond, crawling around the table to Lafayette’s seat as the bell jingled. Lafayette urged him up and John climbed to sit in his lap, facing the table with his legs spread. “Good boy,” Lafayette cooed by his ear, wrapping his arms around his waist.

John licked his lips, gazing at the full glasses of beer. His stomach growled and as Lafayette lit up a cigar, he leaned away from the smoke. Lafayette’s fingers tightened on his hair - he was pulled into a rough kiss and smoke was blown into his mouth. John sharply pulled back, breaking into a coughing fit, and he whimpered as his eyes watered. Lafayette pressed a kiss to his cheek as Alex let out a laugh. “Ever smoked, little one?”

John coughed again, shaking his head. He wiped at his eyes as his neck was kissed.

“Try it.”

John frowned, then shook his head again.

“Hmph.” Alex smirked. “Don't want to disappoint Daddy Laurens even more, huh? Guess he’d be horrified to see his pride and joy being the bitch of vampires, naked and collared, a plug keep our cum in you - smoking is just the final straw. He’d disown you on the spot - pretend you had never existed.”

John stared at him, his gut wrenching at the words.

“His perfect little son, running off to play soldier and coming home a whore.” Lafayette kissed his temple, smirking as he held John tighter. His fingers pushed on the plug, nudging it deeper, and John moaned. “Pathetic. A disgrace to your family name.”

“It's hard to believe you once had pride,” Alex drawled.

John stared at him, his stomach sitting heavy with lead. Every word stung, deeper and deeper, like bee stings getting pushed further into his skin. Some part of him was angry, angry and hurt, and he longed to punch Alex’s teeth in for saying such things. Another part wanted to curl up and cry until he was comforted, knowing every word was true.

Another part wanted to hear more.

He wanted Alex to keep talking, to keep insulting him, to keep tearing him down. There was something pleasurable, arousing, about the cruel words and his cock twitched in interest. He swallowed hard, confliction arising within him. How could he become aroused at being degraded, insulted, made to feel dirty?

His hands shook. He buried his face in Lafayette’s neck as shame threatened to swallow him whole and clung there, Alex’s words falling on deaf ears. From that moment on, he was dazed, drifting far away - even when he was placed on his knees, made to crawl, to take Hercules’ cock in his mouth. It was as though he was not truly there, but alone in his head.

Good. He needed to think.

\------

In their room at the inn, he was washed and scrubbed clean of sticky fluids. He was gently toweled dry and clothed in soft fabrics, laid in their bed with sheets and pillows to surround him. Lafayette brushed out his hair, toweling it as he did, and then braided it. He leaned down to press kisses to his cheek. John didn't react.

“Is he okay?” Alex whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. “What did we do?”

Lafayette wanted to smack Alex for that sort of question. They’d done a lot to John over the course of one day - pulled him from camp with no explanation, marched him through an enemy-controlled city, essentially whored him out to a man they knew but he didn't, and spent hours humiliating him with a pet collar.

Yeah. They had done a lot.

The collar was tossed in a drawer and after consuming new blood, John looked a little better. Not very alert, drifting asleep as soon as he was in bed, but after a day like today, Lafayette wasn't surprised in the slightest. He laid at John’s back and held him close, gently nosing at his neck. No desire to bite, but smell how close he was. His lower half had healed well and Lafayette was sure the soreness was gone by now. “Our sweet boy,” he murmured, as Alex climbed in on John’s other side. “You behave so well for us…”

“I didn't mean all that stuff,” Alex said softly. “He's not - he's not any of that. He's too important.”

“He is,” Lafayette said. He reached across and took Alex’s hand, squeezing it. “We’ll make sure he knows it. When he wakes up.”

Alex squeezed back and nodded slowly. “I don't want to give him up. He's - he's the best human we’ve ever had. I want it to last forever.”

Lafayette gazed at John’s sleeping face. “Forever,” he whispered. Then he looked up at Alex.  _ “Forever.” _

Alex looked back at him. There was  _ hope  _ in his eyes, a pleading hope, and Lafayette had not seen anything like it in him for centuries. “Are you - are you serious? You’ll do it?”

Lafayette bit his lip and looked down at John - their sweet boy, with his unwavering loyalty and willingness to do anything for their approval. Certainly, there was no way he could go back to a normal life - waning a human off of vampire blood was rarely a successful thing. If they disappeared on him, things would get ugly.

“We’ll talk about it,” he said in a gentle tone. “See what we can do.”

Alex nodded. He leaned over and kissed Lafayette, then laid down beside John and wrapped his arms around him. Lafayette smiled and did the same, holding onto both of his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more on my tumblr! @coffee-quill


End file.
